Haru/Haruko Kiseki
Haru Kiseki is the Substitute Captain of the First Division. As Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto mysteriously dissapears, Haru is placed in charge of the entire Gotei 13. A no-nonsense and completely serious law-abider, Haru is determined to bring those who disobey the laws of Soul Society to justice. However, after a certain incident involving a Jendābendā Bakudan, Haru becomes Haruko. Later, after Gunha Teishin is unsealed, Haruko is relieved of her position as Yamamoto returns. After that, Haruko becomes one of Gai Nagareboshi's most powerful allies. Appearance Haru was a relatively tall and slim built young man and his facial features consisted of long, white hair, that was tied to form a ponytail, and two large purple transparent extensions that occur below his similarly colored eyes. The clothes that he wore were of the highest quality; featuring a sleeveless kimono top, which had prominent dark purple lining emerging from its edges, and a white hakama, that was tied using a golden yellow sash (obi). A large piece of black fabric hung from the center of the sash, with golden metal accents at each corner, embellished with the image of a single golden japanese dragon encircling itself in a figure '8' formation. As Haruko, she is a rather tall woman with long white hair tied up in a ponytail split in the middle reaching down to her hips with a red ribbon, with her bangs parted in the middle, with some strands of hair resting on her forehead, with her bangs reaching down to her chest. She has crimson eyes. One can easily associate her white skin with that of a princess. She now wears a long black two-tailed jacket with golden lining. The top is arranged in a sort of reverse 'V' fashion; it conceals her breasts, though is split in the middle to show the red bikini top underneath. The sleeves of the jacket have a golden japanese dragon on each side. She also wears denim jeans that flare out at the bottom of each leg, and she also wears black geta. Personality and Traits As the subsitute Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13, Haru is always serene and apathetic towards other people. He is also extremely calm, even in battle, and is very seldom surprised by even the most drastic of actions. Due in part to his position, he generally acts indifferent, bordering on arrogance, to most situations that he is faced with as seen from how he rarely views his opponent worth his time. Despite this trait, Haru is very perceptive and is fully aware of the limits of his abilities and usually anything he states in comparison to an opponent is justified. Haru strongly believes in law and order. As the subsitute Captain-Commander in the Gotei 13, he always works hard for a peaceful society. He feels that if someone in his position does not follow the rules as a good example, then no one will follow them. He believes that to maintain the order, all law-breakers must be punished, even if that goes against his own wishes. In spite of her icy and regal manner, Haruko cares for and protects those important to her. After the events of the Gunha incident, she admitted that law isn't perfect and became more lenient, and friendlier, showing a desire to feel needed by her new friends, especially by Gai. Despite her smart and calculating exterior, Haruko has moments of incredible goofiness. At one point, Haruko accidently walks into a lab in the research institute where the rest of the main characters are, forcing them to accidently drop a chemical. After the incident she rebukes that everytime she is with Gai's crew, something bad happens. Haruko has shown open disdain for those who have been disgraced or who she finds to be annoying or overconfident. She also shows that she bears a grudge toward Nika for being better than her at hand-to-hand combat as well as annoying her by constantly rubbing her face in it, with this particular grudge spanning 187 years. This goes even as far as him even disliking having to use techniques taught to her by Nika. History Recent History Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Haruko is incredibly skilled with her sword. She is capable of fighting two captain-level Shinigami simultaneously. Her skill in swordsmanship has been shown to be powerful enough to take down her opponent with a single precise strike. *'Hitotsume: Nadegiri' (一つ目・撫で斬り, "The First: Killing Stroke"): This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. Shunpo Master: Haruko is highly skilled and experienced in the art of Shunpo, being able to outstrip Touma Yamada in terms of speed during a chase across Seireitei. She is able to easily overtake him and arriving at their destination first without even being noticed by him. Immense Spiritual Power: Haruko possesses an exceedingly powerful Reiatsu. Haruko's spiritual power has the same effect as her Zanpakutō. Her Reiatsu can be sensed great distances from herself, and its mere presence makes rain fall faster and causes the ground to break apart. Immense Strength: Haruko has shown tremendous physical strength as shown from how easily and swiftly she put a large hole into the chest of Mikoto without much effort at all, using only her fist. She also just as easily with a single hand stopped one of Mikoto's strikes and overpowered her despite her having enlarged her arm and increased her strength several folds. Haruko's strength is so immense that one punch was able to put a large hole through the chest of Mikoto while she was in Resurrección, as well as send her flying back several city blocks. Immense Endurance: Haruko is capable of fighting for long periods of time even when outnumbered with no visible signs of exhaustion, even against two of Soul Society's strongest captains. Immense Durability: Haruko has shown able to take directed attacks from others without being phased. She has been seen to even take being impaled on a sword without so much as flinching from the perceived damage, even when the blow is dealt by the likes of Gunha. She has shown her immense durability by being able to take an onslaught of punches from Mikoto's multiple arms twice and come out completely unfazed by the assault with no more than simple scratches. Hakuda Master: Haruko is a highly dangerous combatant even without her Zanpakutō. As with her skill in swordsmanship, she is also a powerful master in hand-to-hand combat, as evident from her ability to effortlessly catch a strike from the deceptively fast Mikoto. Haruko is also capable of delivering powerful blows that can smash through Espada-level Hierro and block the majority of multiple punches from a multi-armed opponent. Stats Zanpakutō Jūshikō (重至高 lit. "Gravity Supremacy") is the name of Haruko's Zanpakutō. When sealed, it takes the form of a 1.6 meter long katana with a pure-white hilt and a circular hand-guard. Shikai: Jūshikō's Shikai is activated with the phrase "Crush" (破砕, "Hasai"). In Shikai, Jūshikō is curved at its center, but is completely straight after that curve. Jūshikō looks like a mixture between the continental double-edged sword and the Japanese single edged katana. The straight half of the katana, as mentioned above, is crafted like a double-edged sword, while the curved half is crafted like a single edged katana. The blade itself is black. Shikai Special Abilities: Jūshikō allows Haruko to control gravity. Haruko can increase and decrease the gravity of anything, as well as control the gravity of her surroundings and the people around her including herself, draw objects towards herself or to offensively force opponents into the ground. This ability is strong enough to crush the ground, people, and even Kidō and certain Zanpakutō abilities. *'Jūoshi' (重押し, "Gravity Push"): Haruko fires a concentrated beam at a single target, knocking the opponent far away from her own position with tremendous force. *'Jūryoku-jō' (重心場, "Gravity Field"): Imitating how a star like the Sun expands to the point it collapses onto itself and forms a black hole, Haruko can use a gravity field to attack the opponent. *'Inryoku' (引力, "Gravitation"): Haruko releases a powerful gravity shock wave that knocks her opponent flying, then sends them back to the ground before causing massive damage when her opponent returns to the ground due to the increased gravity. Bankai: Kippari Jūshikō (きっぱり重至高 lit. "Finality Gravity Supremacy"): In Bankai, Jūshikō's blade dissapears completely, and is replaced by a triangle-shaped blade of pure reishi. The weapon's most interesting characteristic is the sheer amount of force it can dole out to opponents; it is able to easily slice through 300 mm of reinforced steel in a single stroke. Bankai Special Abilities: Kippari Jūshikō's abilities remain the same, but on a much larger scale. Trivia *Haruko's subsitute position as Captain of the Gotei 13 is in no way meant to affect the Bleach Fanfiction's canon, as she is relieved of her position two chapters after she is introduced. *Haruko's personality was slightly based off Byakuya Kuchiki. *PersonaSuperiorDeus was given permission to use the Jendābendā Bakudan from Darknesslover5000. All credit goes to this user for this absolutely awesome idea. Category:Shinigami Category:Former Captain Category:Gotei 13 Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:1st Division